Insane Behavior
by tender.glassy.romance
Summary: Miroku is dying. All he wants is peace, but an irritating girl just won’t leave him alone. To make matters worse, she says she could save him from death. What’s a boy to do? [KagomeMiroku]


**I**_n_**S**_a**N**_e Behavior

Summary- Miroku is dying. All he wants is peace, but an irritating girl just won't leave him alone. To make matters worse, she says she could save him from death. What's a boy to do? [Kagome/Miroku]

1518…

"I'm sorry my friend, but there is nothing that I can do. This curse you have in your hand will consume you, if you don't solve the riddle." The old healer woman said sadly. Her graying hair was pulled back from her face, and Miroku could easily see the truth in her eyes. He was going to die. The question was when?

"About how long do I have? There is no way I can answer that riddle. It doesn't even make sense." 

"You have perhaps a few weeks. The wind tunnel works fast, and will suck everything around it into its death hold. My advice to you is just to live life. Perhaps it will come to you one day, the answer to the riddle that is."

_The riddle. _

That stupid curse that was set upon his hand.

He was cursed now, and was getting ready to die.

He was an outsider and not many were willing to be around him.

He couldn't blame them. 

He'd always had bad luck.

He needed to get _away. _

Any way he could.

Even _death._

It was sickening to look in the mirror and know what he had become.

He used to be so happy.

What in the hell happened to that?

Now he was living time bomb.

Time… 

What had happened to that?

Just yesterday, he was a boy.

Where had he gone wrong?

Then again, who said he did wrong?

**Everyone.**

Not that he cared.

Miroku walked out of Kaede's hut, and went back to his own, that was outside of town. He sat down on his futon, and stared at his tainted hand. There was a black spot in the middle of his palm. It was partially open, and a light breeze came from the hole. He pulled out some prayer beads, and wrapped it around the spot, after putting a glove over it. He shook his head, and remembered how he'd gotten it…

Miroku and a girl named Sango were betrothed. They had never met, but both had heard of the other's kind heart and good looks. They were satisfied with the match. 

Miroku had always had a roaming eye and hand, so when he came across a very attractive young lady, he flirted with her. He wasn't married yet, so why not live a little? Why settle for one when you could have them all. 

_How much he wouldn't give to settle down now._

One day he came across one lass who was actually a witch. The witch fell in love with him, although he didn't know. She believed that he had actually cared for her, but upon hearing that he was already engaged, her delusions were shattered, and she became very angry. 

The witch put a spell on his hand that one day he would be consumed by a wind tunnel growing in his palm. The witch still had feelings for Miroku and did give him a riddle, and if he could solve it, the spell would disappear.  The witch knew that he could never understand the riddle, so she gave him one last option. Find the shikon jewel, and ask it to lift the curse. Easy enough, right? Wrong. The shikon was hidden from those who weren't mikos. The shikon would only work if a priestess of pure heart was holding it, while the request was being made. 

Yeah right. How in the heck was he going to find a pure hearted priestess? A priestess would be easy to find, but a pure hearted one, that would be willing to help Miroku? That would be the day!  He was doomed alright. 

After finding out about his curse, Sango's father quickly ended the engagement. Miroku was stuck, because no other papa would allow his young daughter to be married to a diseased man, that wasn't rich. 

Miroku made one more plea to Buddha that if he would just lift this curse, Miroku would never look at another woman again. Just as he said this, a creature, who was quite possibly the most beautiful being to walk the earth, glided past his open hut door. Her hair was down to her waist and was shining in the sunlight. She was smiling the most beautiful smile he had quite possibly ever seen. How could Buddha be so cruel?

The young man sighed deeply. _Oh, well, I was going to die anyway… _With that thought in mind, he ran out of his house, and caught up with her. She was carrying a **small **box, and Miroku took his chance. 

"Hello, Milady! You seem to be carrying quite a heavy load there. May I assist you?" The girl looked surprised, he had sort of snuck up on her. 

"Well, it isn't heavy, but if that's what you want…" She began.

"I'd love to." Miroku said, grabbing the box from her hands and giving her an innocent smile. 

"Why thank you…"

"Mitsurugi Miroku. Glad to be of service, and your name might be?"

"Kikyo."

Miroku and Kikyo walked along the worn path that led to the village. The wind was lightly moving back and forth. The birds were chirping happily, the sunshine was perfect, not to warm. Miroku was in heaven. He and the woman were having a pleasant conversation, and laughing merrily.

"I may just make this woman my wife. She's beautiful, and calm. Not batting her eyelashes at me like an idiot, and giggling like a hyena. She is the perfect woman. I wonder if she will bare my child…" Miroku thought to himself.

He had momentarily let his brain wander, but he snapped out of his day dream, when he realized that Kikyo was still talking.

"Oh, my husband will be so pleased that you have escorted me home. He's always so worried that some dirty minded man will run off with me." She said with a slight giggle.

**"HUSBAND! SHE NEVER SAID SHE HAD A HUSBAND!" **Miroku's mind screamed. He tried to keep his face joyous, so he plastered a goofy grin on his face.

"Glad to be off help, Lady Kikyo. Have you and your husband been married long?" He replied. 

"Oh yes! We have a daughter named Kagome." She said proudly.

"Oh really? How wonderful." He muttered, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, but failing miserably. If Kikyo heard the sarcasm dripping from his words, she didn't act like it. 

"You have been so kind to me, Mitsurugi-kun. Please come and dine with my family tonight. I must thank you." She said smiling that beautiful smile.

"Um… I'm not…"

"I won't take no for answer." She added.

_At least I'll get a free dinner out of this. _"Well then, how can I possibly say no?"

Miroku kept smiling like a fool, and laughing at every word Kikyo uttered, but he was growling on the inside. Miroku was not looking forward to sitting across from Kikyo's jealous husband, and having some little brat sucking on her thumb, trying to pull his hair out. What was the kid's name again? 

He and Kikyo had walked through town, and went out to the forest. They walked for what seemed like days, before they stopped in front of a cozy looking cottage.

"We're here." Kikyo announced. The sweet aroma of spices and meat filled his nostrils. 

"Does your mother live here as well, Kikyo?"

"No." She said shaking her head,  "My daughter must have already cooked." _Oh, that explains it. Wait! Her daughter?_ Miroku looked over at Kikyo, and guessed that she couldn't be more than eighteen. Her daughter couldn't be old enough to cook!

"Perhaps, I misunderstood you. Did you say your daughter cooked the meal?"

"Yes, she did." Kikyo said matter of factly. "Here, I'll show you… Kagome!" Only seconds later the cottage door opened, and an exact copy of Kikyo came strolling through the door. Miroku's eyes bugged out. 

What in the heck is going on here?" He thought to himself. Kikyo and Kagome stood side by side, giving Miroku that same kind smile. Miroku blinked a couple of times, and shook his head. 

"Maybe I better ease up on the sake…"

Onegai (please) Review!!!

A note: Kikyo is not going to be evil. Actually, to be honest, she won't be in the story for very long, anyway. I don't see why people hate her so much; she and Kagome do have the same soul. 


End file.
